


Just The Beginning

by waywardangel (leviarty)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Domestic Bliss, Healthy Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pet Names, Post-Episode: s15e18 Despair, Self-Indulgent, So much kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviarty/pseuds/waywardangel
Summary: He could stay like this forever, in Cas' arms...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Just The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Extremely fluffy sequel to [Fill It With Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507886); this takes place shortly after.

Dean woke to the smell of…

Cas.

He smiled, burying his face deeper into the crook of the angel’s neck.

“Hello, Dean,” he said quietly.

“Morning,” he replied, tightening the hold he had on him. He could hear Cas’ heart speed up, not quite racing, but considerably faster than it had been. “Don’t get too excited there, cowboy. I don’t think I’m up for round three just yet.” And then “oh, god, I’m getting old.”

He could feel as much as hear Cas laugh, and it filled him with joy. “It’s not that,” Cas said.

Dean hummed in a tone of questioning.

“I never thought I’d have this,” Cas clarified. “Not in a million years.”

Dean hummed again, and looked up at him, then pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “You and me both, pal.”

Cas kissed him again, then frowned.

“What’s the matter?”

“Pal,” Cas repeated. “Buddy. _Dude_.” Dean mentally gagged at the way that word sounded on Cas’ lips. “Terms typically applied to a friend. Certainly you can understand why I thought I didn’t have a chance. I thought it were meant to… place me in the friendzone, so to speak. Did I use that right?”

Dean snorted. “Yeah, you got it.” He shrugged. “And I don’t know, man, maybe it kinda was that, in the beginning. To convince myself that I couldn’t have more. And then it just kinda stuck.” He kissed him again, just to make sure it was really clear. “Anyway, pot, kettle.”

Cas furrowed his brow. “I am familiar with the figure of speech, but not how it applies here.”

“You were hardly ever here, and even when you were, it was like you had one foot out the door. Like you took any excuse you could find to not be here.”

“Oh. I always wanted to be here. But I was afraid of getting too comfortable. That if I stayed too long, I would be taking up more space than I was allowed.”

Dean rolled over, propping himself over Cas as he straddled his hips. “Honey, you are allowed all the space.” Then he frowned, and studied Cas for a reaction. They both shook their heads. _Honey_ definitely didn’t work. “How about sweetheart?” Dean gave him a brief kiss, barely more than a peck. “Pumpkin?” Kiss. “Princess?” Kiss. “ _Angel_?” Kiss. Dean started to suggest another, but before he could, Cas was pulling back in for a deeper kiss.

“I think,” Cas said a few moments later. “I’m content with your unusually platonic pet names.”

“Whatever you say, sunshine.”

Cas rolled his eyes and pulled him in for another kiss. It wasn’t long before his hands were roaming over Dean’s body, nipping and biting at his lip and neck.

“Dude, I’m so serious,” Dean said, dropping his forehead to Cas’ chest with a sigh. “You gotta give me like, a couple hours.”

“Can you blame me for trying?”

“Shit, I love you,” Dean said, leaning in to kiss him once more. He stopped short. “Do you smell something?” he asked.

Cas breathed deeply, no doubt _studying the molecules_ in the air. “I believe your children are attempting to make breakfast.”

“Oh, they’re mine now?” Dean asked, his eyebrows raising.

Cas hummed. “Yes, I think so. They’ve learned all their bad qualities from you.”

“Yeah, well, they learned all the good ones from you, so…”

“But who did I learn them from?”

“You are one snarky son of a bitch, you know that?”

“But you love me.”

“Yeah,” Dean said. Kiss. “I really do. And as much as I would really like to stay here forever… they’re gonna burn this place to the ground. We should go check on them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking this as complete, because its not incomplete, but it is possible that I will add to it later. I want all the Dean & Cas & Claire & Jack


End file.
